


Asami Shimoda

by Lunarian_Rondo



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Roomates AU, Slice of Life, human/vocaloid au, i will add more ship tags as i go on, non-incest, school au, sort of, they are humans who sing vocaloid songs but ppl percieve them as vocaloids.., they aren't related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarian_Rondo/pseuds/Lunarian_Rondo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song "My Darling Hotter than Summer" ft Rin/Len Kagamine, Follow the Kagamine duo as they learn about each other outside work when they are not in their popstar persona, how to get out of a gangster fight quickly and safely(not really) and many other things they can learn from their songs and from everyone else too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asami Shimoda

Trotting along a small stone ally to school, Len was profusely sweating. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, or so he thought. Len never felt like this before, not even when he was on stage. The deafening silence of the route he took was constantly reminding him that he might be all alone in his new school. Three shadows loomed above him and someone roughly shoved him. Behind him were three burly gangsters who snickered as his pupils shrunk at the sight of them.All two of them were wearing the same uniform as his, but slightly altered while the other had greasy clothes with ripped hems. Great, I havent even reached school yet and Im getting bullied, Len thought to himself.Just as he thought all hope was lost, the air was filled with white fog. His eyes started itching a little and he started to cough. A hand went over to his eyes and covered his eyes and someone pulled him out of the fog.

 

 

After what seemed like forever, his assailant/savior let go of him. He looked up and saw a blurry image of the school."Come take my hand. You need to wash off the pepper spray "

 

Len reached out and grasped for the mysterious owner of the voice and was soon tugged towards the school.When he opened his eyes again, he was at the school fountain. Please dont hate me for this

As soon as he heard that, his face went into the fountain...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you are reading this, Hi! This is the first time i'm posting my writing works online so constructive criticism is appreciated. I'd like to see what guesses or thoughts you have when reading this. I probably won't post chapter one until i'm completed with chapter 3 so that I can post consistently. Thanks for reading and see you in chapter 1!!!!! 
> 
> ;)


End file.
